


Double, Double

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are the same all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, Double

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Cousin Mal" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to write a short fic where a Castle character is related to another character from a different fandom but played by the same actor. Written in 2011.

Castle opens the door of the cab for Beckett and offers the detective his arm as she emerges. They’re both dressed in what Martha referred to as “afternoon semiformal”, with Castle in a nice suit and Beckett in a dress not showing too much leg or cleavage.

They pause to observe a couple having an animated discussion on the sidewalk. The man is familiar; the reason they’re here, but the woman is not. The discussion ends abruptly when the couple realizes they’re being observed.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Castle tells Jeremy Preswick, shaking his hand. Beckett follows suit. “Shouldn’t you be inside, getting ready? What I remember of my own two trips down the aisle, the groom may not be as busy as the bride, but he still has plenty to do.”

“They’ve got it covered,” Jeremy responds, looking a little confused. “I’m sorry, but you are …?”

Castle and Beckett exchange a look. “Can amnesia just come back like that?” Castle wonders. “I mean, I know getting married is stressful, presumably even if you’re marrying the same woman for the second time, but still, I wouldn’t think …”

“Do you remember anything at all?” Beckett asks Jeremy, concern written all over her face.

“Oh, I get it,” Jeremy’s face lights up. “Yeah, the amnesia thing. I guess we do look a little alike. I’m not Jeremy. I’m his half-brother, Riley Finn. And this is my wife, Sam.”

“Really?” Castle’s expression is disbelieving for a moment, while Beckett transitions instantly from concerned to apologetic, introducing herself and Castle.

Finn stares at Castle for a moment, then shakes his head. “It must be doppelganger day,” he says, sounding just a little too serious. “You look a lot like a guy that my ex-girlfriend had some real trouble with a while back. Preacher name of Caleb.”


End file.
